


VCRs and Long Distance Phone Calls

by starchaser22



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Outsider Perspective, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 10:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10384842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchaser22/pseuds/starchaser22
Summary: In which Cisco's mind makes revolutionary, horrible connections between Pixar and his favorite vigilante boyfriends.





	

Everyone knows about Cisco's love for movies. Really, it's no secret that he saw The Force Awakens in theaters twenty-three times, or that he cried when Pan's Labyrinth won the Academy Award for Best Cinematography.

What most people did not know, however, was his love for Pixar. One of his earliest memories was his mother bringing him and Dante to go see Toy Story. Naturally, he became obsessed, hoarding Toy Story backpacks, light up sneakers, pajamas, and his very own Buzz Lightyear. When Toy Story 2 came out, well, it was the most exciting moment of his childhood. 

His obsession soon shifted to A Bug's Life, then Monster's Inc., and so on.

But the one movie that stuck with Cisco for years longer than the rest was Cars. Really, it was the flame that ignited his love for mechanics. He loved Ramone, and it wasn't just for their similar names. Ramone was an expert at creating new cars from old. Painting, troubleshooting. Cisco really admired Ramone. 

He also had a bit of a childhood crush on Sally, but that isn't important. 

Anyways, it had been awhile since Cisco had sat down for a Cars marathon. He had been preoccupied these past few years, whether it be helping Barry, tinkering with new tools for Team Arrow, or vibing himself through time and space. Things have changed, to say the least.

While Cisco hooked up his old VCR, fast forwarding through the out-of-date commercials, he wondered what the rest of the Team was up to. HR was most likely getting drunk on coffee, Caitlin's probably asleep, and Barry was off in Star City doing who-knows-what with his vigilante boyfriend, Oliver Queen.

Cisco felt his heart speed up as he reached the title screen. He began to wonder if it was normal for someone of his age to get this excited over a 2008 Pixar movie before shrugging it off, deciding that he didn't care.

It took all of about four seconds after the introduction for Cisco to make a classic fourth grade text-to-world connection.

He slammed the pause button, mouth hung open. He doesn't know how long he spent, staring at the TV, mouth dry. 

Was this some sort of twisted fate?

Is the universe trying to spite him?

Obviously, it must be one of the two. 

The next thing Cisco knew, his phone was to his ear, dial ringing.

"Cisco," Barry's voice echoed on the other end, worry evident. "Is something wrong?"

He took a deep breath. "Lightning McQueen."

There was a pause on the other end, Barry's slow breathing audible through the receiver. Finally, he asked, "What?"

"Oliver Queen, and The Flash," He explained, gesturing to the empty room. "Lightning McQueen."

Another pause before he heard Barry letting out a loud, heartfelt laugh. "Hold on, Ollie's here. I'm going to put you on speakerphone." 

"Oh god, I'm not interrupting something, am I?" Cisco would hate for Oliver to come after him later for ruining their date.

The speaker shifted. More static was audible as he heard his friend saying, "Ollie, listen to this. Cisco, tell him."

"Okay," he began to explain again, collecting his thoughts. "I may or may not be a huge Cars fan. I was prepared to watch the movies, but didn't even make it two seconds in before realizing..." He took a deep breath. "Lightning McQueen."

Cisco could practically feel Barry grinning over the phone, but that was probably ruined when his boyfriend asked, "Is 'Cars' a movie?"

Cisco released a light chuckle while Barry let loose a full-fledged cackle.

"Barry, I literally lived on a deserted island for five years," Oliver protested, but one could hear the smile in his voice. 

"Cars is a cinematic masterpiece!" Barry countered, still laughing.

"The only masterpiece I know of is you, Barry Allen," Oliver complimented. Barry's laugh morphed into a small giggle, then silence. Cisco began to feel like he was third wheeling.

Cisco cleared his throat. No response. "Okay, guys. Nice talking to you." He ends the call, grinning down at Barry's contact picture of the two of them at Earth-2.

He debated continuing his movie, but really, after his Lightning McQueen discovery, he doubts he could ever watch it without thinking of the vigilantes again.

**Author's Note:**

> When I realized that Lightning McQueen could resemble Barry and Oliver, it literally changed my entire outlook on life. Maybe for better, maybe for worse.  
> I couldn't stop thinking about it, so I wrote this.  
> I am still working on the next chapter of "These Marks on my Skin," so don't worry, I haven't abandoned it (yet).


End file.
